1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reader, a display method, and a storage medium storing a program for display processing. In particular, the present invention relates to an image reader, a display method, and a storage medium storing a program for display processing, which are designed to provide an output image that is matched with the paper output condition of a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, paper for use in a printer is stored in paper trays installed in the printer, or in a detachable manual paper feed tray. Paper in these trays is fed by a paper feed roller so that printing is performed on the paper. The paper to be fed is stored in plural separate trays that are classified by paper size or paper quality. A relatively sophisticated printer for business use typically has plural trays installed therein so that plural sizes or plural types of paper can be selectively fed.
Paper stored in a tray may be fed in different directions depending on the shape or structure of a printer. For example, in some printers, paper is fed from either the left or the right side as viewed from the front of the printer (facing the printer), while, in some other printers, paper is fed from the front or the back of the printer.
Further, paper is discharged in different directions depending on the shape or structure of a printer. For example, in some printers, paper is discharged in the forward direction relative to the direction in which paper is fed (introduced) during printing, while in some other printers, paper is discharged in the opposite direction thereto.
Conventionally, if an operator wants to check an event which has occurred in a printer in relation to the feeding or discharging of paper by using a host computer serving as a superordinate apparatus of the printer, he/she will only be able to obtain limited information such as the state of paper feeding and discharging, or the condition of discharged paper.
This poses a problem of failing to provide sufficient usability to users when they directly operate a printer to handle the event relating to the paper feeding and discharging.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 09-185472, for example, discloses a technique for enabling a host computer such as a print server to select and display the setting status of printing paper.
According to the conventional technique disclosed in the patent document above, the host computer acquires and stores information for each tray of a printer connected thereto, and transmits such information to a client in response to a tray information display request from the client. Thus, a user is allowed to obtain, on the client side which issues a print instruction, tray information indicating the tray number, size or quality of paper in the tray and the like, without going to the printer server.
Commonly known paper information relating to paper feeding and discharging includes information indicating the orientation of paper after printing, such as SEF (Short Edge Feed) and LEF (Long Edge Feed). SEF means that paper is discharged with the short edge as the leading edge, while LEF means that paper is discharged with the long edge as the leading edge.
According to the conventional technique described in the patent document above, although the operator is allowed to obtain printer tray information without taking the trouble to go to the printer server which is designed to set the tray information. However, the setting of the tray information by the printer server is performed with the use of a predefined tray information setting screen. Accordingly, this conventional technique fails to provide an effective setting method suitable for the use environment of the printers.
In addition, the commonly known information relating to paper feeding and discharging such as SEF or LEF will only allow the user to know which is the leading edge of the paper discharged from the printer's discharging slot, the short edge or the long edge. It is impossible for the user to know from the host computer or print server as the superordinate apparatus of the printer whether the paper is discharged depthwise or crosswise as viewed from the front of the printer. Therefore, the displayed discharging condition is sometimes different from the condition in which the paper is actually discharged. This poses inconvenience to users of the printer.